Featured Article
This is a list of the articles that have appeared on the Sobel Wiki Main Page as the Featured Article. At present, Featured Articles are chosen by Sobel Wiki admin Johnny Pez based on the article's comprehensive coverage of its topic and importance in the Sobel Timeline. 2012 :28 October - Ezra Gallivan :4 November - Bernard Kramer :11 November - Vincent Mercator :18 November - 1963 Grand Council elections :25 November - Miguel Huddleston :2 December - Kramer Associates :9 December - Howard Washburne :16 December - Taiwan :23 December - Global War :30 December - Victoriano Consalus 2013 :6 January - Bloody Eighties :13 January - Rocky Mountain War :20 January - Jefferson :27 January - John McDowell :3 February - Manitoba :10 February - Richard Mason :17 February - Andrew Jackson :24 February - James Billington :3 March - Southern Vandalia :10 March - Albert Ullman :17 March - War Without War :24 March - Owen Galloway :31 March - Henry Gilpin :7 April - People's Coalition :14 April - labor union :28 April - George Washington :5 May - France :12 May - Battle of Saratoga :19 May - United Mexican Party :26 May - Galloway Plan :2 June - Moral Imperative :9 June - Alvin Silva :23 June - Bruce Hogg :7 July - Benito Hermión :21 July - Carlos Concepción :4 August - National Financial Administration :11 August - Germany :25 August - Julius Nelson :15 September - Spain :22 September - 1968 Grand Council elections :29 September - Mexico del Norte :6 October - Winfield Scott :20 October - Manumission Act :3 November - Henderson Dewey :10 November - railroad :17 November - Prime Minister :24 November - Great Northern War :8 December - Thomas Rogers :22 December - 1923 Grand Council elections 2014 :12 January - Carl Salazar :19 January - Douglas Watson :26 January - Hector Niles :2 February - Years of the Pygmies :9 February - Hawaii :16 February - Emiliano Calles :23 February - Starkist Terror :2 March - Quebec :9 March - Arthur Conroy :16 March - Arizona :23 March - Era of Faceless Men :30 March - Thomas Kronmiller :6 April - Pedro Fuentes :13 April - 1950 Mexican elections :20 April - Trans-Oceanic War :27 April - Omar Kinkaid :4 May - Monte Benedict :11 May - New Day :18 May - Continentalist Party :25 May - Great Britain :1 June - Crisis Years :15 June - George Vining :22 June - Moralistas :6 July - North American Rebellion :27 July - Indiana :7 September - Liberal Party :1 December - 1875 Mexican elections 2015 :January - Era of Harmonious Relations :July - Southern Confederation :August - Dickinson Era :September - Liberty Party :October - California :November - Age of Renewal :December - Galloway Speech 2016 :January - Kinkaid Canal :March - Conservative Party 2017 :March - League for Brotherhood 2018 :May - Jackson restructuring :December - Petroleum 2019 :January - Creative Nationalism :February - 1869 Mexican elections :April - Patrick Henry :May - John Burgoyne :June - Diffusion Era :July - 1851 Mexican elections :August - Offensive of the Dove :September - Panic of 1936 :October - 1853 Grand Council elections Category:Sobel Wiki